


Pen Doodles

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: A set of 4 doodles, 4 Touhou characters. It's old art.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pen Doodles




End file.
